The probable UK losses in a 1962 atomic war!
Soviet missile and bomb warheads #2mt #1.44mt #2.5mt #1mt #2.3mt #3mt #6mt #300kt #3mt #14kt #5kt #12kt #7kt #6kt #1kt Deaths, injured and serviours! . Targets by county and independent borough town Bedfordshire #Luton - 1x 14kt #Whipsnade zoo- 1x 7kt #Chicksands AFB - 1x 14kt #Luton Airport - 1x 14kt #Luton airfield - 1x 14kt Berkshire Bristol #Central Bristol- 1x 300kt #Bristol docks- 2 x 300 kt #Bristol port- 1 x 300 kt #Avonmouth -1 x 7kt #Avonmouth oil refinery- 1x 7kt #Avonmouth docks- 2x 14kt and 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road steel mill- 1x 7kt #St Andrew's road docks- 1x 7kt (did not go off) #Severnside trading estate- 1x 7kt Buckinghamshire Cambridgeshire Cheshire Cornwall #Torpoint docks- 1x 14kt #Saltash dock- 1x 14kt County Durham Cumberland Derbyshire #Sinfin Rolls-Royce engine plant-1x 14kt #Long Eaton- 1x 14kt Devon #Plymouth- 1x 300kt #Plymouth Millbay docks-2x 14kt #Plymouth submarine pens- 1x 14kt #Plymouth Lord Nelson radio mast- 1x 7kt #Plymouth's 3 naval bases- 3 x300 KT, one on each base. #Plymouth harbour- 1x 14kt #Exeter- 1x 300kt #Exeter docks- 2x 300kt #Exeter navy base- 1x 14 kt #Exeter harbour- 1x 14 kt #Exeter city center- 1x 14 kt #Devonport docks- 2x 14kt #Devonport- 1x 14kt Dorset Essex Gloucestershire Hampshire Herefordshire Hertfordshire Huntingdonshire Kent Lancashire Leicestershire City of Lincoln City of Cleethorpes City of Great Grimsby Kestivan Lindsey Boston and Holland Middlesex Norfolk Northamptonshire Northumberland Nottinghamshire Oxfordshire Rutland Shropshire Somerset Staffordshire Suffolk Surrey Sussex Warwickshire Westmorland Wiltshire #Swindon goods yard- 1x 7kt. #Swindon railway works- 2 x 7kt #RAF Lynham- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Army Barracks- 1x 7kt #Basil Hill Barracks Royal Signals establishment- 1x 7kt #HMS Royal Arthur Royal Navy training establishment- 1x 7kt #Royal Naval Stores Depot Copenacre- 1x 7kt Worcestershire City of York West Riding East Riding North Riding London County City of London Borough of Greenwich Borough of East Ham Borough of West Ham Borough of Hendon City of Southampton City of Reading City of Croydon City of Southend City of Cambridge City of Oxford City of Birmingham #Birmingham 1 x 1.44 MT and 1 x 300 KT City of Wolverhampton #Wolverhamton - 1x 300 KT City of Coventry . City of Leicester City of Nottingham City of Derby #Derby- 1x 14kt City of Manchester City of Stockport City of Chester City of Southport City of Liverpool City of Birkenhead City of Middlesbrough City of Gateshead City of Sunderland City of Newcastle Upon Tyne Caithness Sutherland Ross and Cromarty Inverness-shire Nairnshire Moray Banffshire Aberdeenshire Kincardineshire Angus Perthshire Argyll Bute Ayrshire Renfrewshire Dunbartonshire Stirlingshire Clackmannanshire Kinross-shire Fife East Lothian Midlothian West Lothian Lanarkshire Peeblesshire Selkirkshire Berwickshire Roxburghshire Dumfriesshire Kirkcudbrightshire Wigtownshire Zetland Orkney City of Edinburgh City of Glasgow #Glasgow Strathkelvin- 1x 7kt. #Rangers FC- 1x 7kt. #Celtic FC- 1x 7kt. #Glasgow Govan- 1x 7kt. #Kaverna dockyard-Glasgow- 1x 14kt. #Glasgow city center- 2x 300kt. #Glasgow docks- 2x 14kt. #Port of Glasgow harbour complex- 1x 14kt. #Govan docks- 1x 14kt. City of Dundee Monmouthshire Glamorganshire City of Cardiff Carmarthenshire Pembrokeshire Cardiganshire Brecknockshire Radnorshire Montgomeryshire Denbighshire Flintshire Merionethshire Caernarfonshire Anglesey City of Swansea Belfast City County Antrim County Armagh County Down County Fermanagh County Londonderry County Tyrone . The post-war population in the alternate UK . Category:Military Category:Atomic affairs Category:War Category:Atomic war Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:UK Category:Cold War